


Gloves

by Beware_The_Ravenstag



Series: Legends of Tomorrow Ficlets [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Autistic Mick Rory, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, allusions to past coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Ravenstag/pseuds/Beware_The_Ravenstag
Summary: Eventually, people stop asking. It just becomes one of his many quirks, and definitely one of the more harmless ones.





	Gloves

When Leo asks, Mick just glares at him until he hastily apologizes and made a speedy exit.

When Nate asks, Mick grins wolfishly and says it's so he doesn't leave any fingerprints. Old habits, you know?

When Sara asks, Mick laughs and says he just thinks they looked cool.

When Ray asks, Mick confesses that he has blood flow issues in his hands, and that sometimes they get painfully cold.

When Amaya asks, Mick tells her about the sensation of clenching and unclenching his fist while wearing them, and tries to describe just how calm it makes him feel.

Eventually, people stop asking. It just becomes one of his many quirks, and definitely one of the more harmless ones.

Then the kid, Wally, joins up. He’s a cute kid, so full of life and vigor. One day, he approaches Mick without fear (and ain’t it something that he’s actually proud of that), and asks “Hey dude, what’s up with your gloves? Never see you out of ‘em.”

Mick just flexes his fist, and feels the comforting pull of the leather over his hands, the tension and tightness in the center of his palm.

He grunts and says “They ain’t mine. I’m keepin’ ‘em warm for a friend.”

And that’s that.


End file.
